The Love Letter
by Sharon10
Summary: ( Nora and Bo) Find out what happens when Nora and Bo wind up making love during a storm, with Gabrielle having the misfortune of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Will Gabrielle forgive her fiance' ? Will Bo leave Gabrielle for Nora?complete
1. The Love Letter Part 1

The Love letter- Part 1  
  
The rain was coming down so hard she could barely see through her   
  
tears. She had cursed herself a thousand times for feeling this way,   
  
but it was no use. The minute that she heard Bo and Gabrielle were   
  
engaged she could feel her heart sink and her throat close up. She   
  
wanted to tell him not to do it, but something inside her always   
  
made her stop. Besides, what good would would it do? It would only   
  
bring her more tears and dissapointments.   
  
Now she just wanted to put as much distance between herself and Bo   
  
Buchanan as was possible... at least until she could stop crying   
  
over him yet again. She refused to let him see that he Still had   
  
that kind of power over her. Why did she have to be stuck in the   
  
mother of all storms on a night when her mood seemed to match the   
  
weather... when a storm raced within her own heart.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
He slammed the car door as he steped into the rain, cursing his own   
  
foolish luck. Why did he have to get a flat tire now? In the middle   
  
of nowhere, no less. Couldn't they see that he needed to get home to   
  
his fiance' in this lifetime? Couldn't they see the storm? Couldn't   
  
they tell he had his own personal storm raging within his own heart?   
  
As he pulled his spare out of his trunk, he began to think back to a   
  
couple hours earlier. He would never forget that look of pure   
  
anguish on Nora's face. It was as if she had been punched in the   
  
stomach... like someone had stabbed her in the heart. What he wanted   
  
to know was why? And why in God's name would she not pick up her   
  
phone?  
  
Bo: Dam it Nora. Where are you?   
  
He finished the change and got back inside his truck, a new   
  
destination now in the back of his mind. He knew he would probably   
  
live to regret this, but he needed to find Nora. He had to see her   
  
just one more time before he totally changed his life.He had to find   
  
out if she was ok.   
  
***********************************************************  
  
She pulled off the road and stared out into the night. There wasn't   
  
a car around for miles. How was she going to get home now?   
  
Especially since her cell phone was dead. Why was it that those   
  
things never worked when you needed them to? She threw her shoes at   
  
the window, setting off the alarm.  
  
Nora: Great! Just Great! ( pause) What the hell am I supposed to do   
  
now?   
  
********************************************************  
  
She didn't know how long she had been sitting on the floor with her   
  
back to the car crying, but when she saw his car pull up she was   
  
relieved none the less. Why was it that he always managed to get her   
  
out of a jam, even when she herself wasn't aware she needed   
  
rescuing? She pulled herself up off the ground, determined not to   
  
let him know he had gotten to her yet again.   
  
Bo: You need a lift Maam?  
  
Nora: Why thank you kind sir.I would love one.   
  
She climbs into the car next to him and slams the door.   
  
Nora: You're not some crazy killer are you?   
  
Bo: Sorry to dissapoint you maam. I'm just an ordinary guy.   
  
Nora: Just the way I like it.  
  
Bo: What about you? You're not going to cut me into peices are you?  
  
Nora: I assure you sir. I am just as ordinary as you.  
  
Bo: So why were you sitting outside in the rain? That dosn't seem   
  
too ordinary to me.  
  
Nora: I got mad. I threw my shoes at the car. I kind of set off the   
  
alarm. And then I couldn't find my keys.   
  
Bo: Well then I guess it's a good thing I came along when I did huh?  
  
Nora: You're a godsend. How can I ever repay you?  
  
Bo: You don't have to. I was happy to do it.   
  
*******************************************************  
  
A little while later he pulls into the darkened stables.   
  
Nora: Uh... What are we doing here sir?  
  
Bo: Well I apoligize maam. The car place is a little too far for a   
  
spare to go. All the lights are off for miles. We have no power so   
  
we'll have to wait the rest of the storm out. Then we can call a tow   
  
truck.   
  
Nora( hesitating): Well at least we'll have a warm place to stay. I   
  
am a little cold.   
  
Bo: Well I'm not suprised. There's no telling how long you were out   
  
in the rain.   
  
He gets out of the car and holds the door open for a shivering Nora.   
  
She climbs out of the car and almost collapses. He puts his arm   
  
around her shoulder and helps her inside the stables. Once inside he   
  
hands her his jacket and goes to his truck to retrieve a blanket.   
  
Neither one of them called each other by their real names, nor did   
  
they broach the topic of Gabrielle. For tonight, they were simply   
  
strangers who were sharing the comfort of a warm place to wait out   
  
the storm.   
  
Bo: Why don't I tell you a story miss? It might make you forget   
  
about how cold you are. You have to stay awake. I think you might   
  
have a case of hypothermia.  
  
Nora: Have you ever been in love sir?   
  
Bo: Some might say I've been in love plenty of times.   
  
Nora: And you? What do you say?  
  
Bo: There was only one woman who ever had my everything.   
  
Nora: She must be pretty special then?  
  
Bo( smiling): Oh she was. she held the sun, the moon and the stars   
  
in the palm of her hands... as well as my heart and soul. I'm not   
  
sure I ever got them back.  
  
Nora: Why don't you tell me a story about her then? Can you tell me   
  
about your one great love sir?  
  
Bo: Sure. I love talking about her.  
  
Flashback  
  
They are at a miniature golf course with an oil well)  
  
B: Golf. This is not golf.  
  
N: Look, Serenity Springs in a year. I'm kidding, I hope not. Why   
  
are we so mad? Is it because we're losing?  
  
B: Oh, yeah.  
  
N: Ooh, it is. Oh, Bo, you can't be so competitive. It's not good   
  
for your old ticker.  
  
B: Yeah, spoken like a true winner.  
  
N: You're the one that wanted to play golf.  
  
B: Yeah, I wanted to play real golf. I'm an excellent golfer.  
  
N: This is golf.  
  
B: When I said golf, I meant golf (in big voice), not golf (in tiny   
  
voice). I play real golf, and I play it very well. And by the way, I   
  
don't wear knickers and argyle socks.  
  
N: And matching sweaters?  
  
B: This is a puny little sport. Oil wells and windmills in the   
  
middle of the course, this is not golf!  
  
N: You said I could pick whatever course I wanted, right? What's   
  
that sign over there say?  
  
B: Miniature golf.  
  
N: What's the second word?  
  
B: (grumpy) Golf.  
  
N: I rest my case.  
  
B: You know, you're always looking for a loophole. I think becoming   
  
an attorney, that was very, very bad for you.  
  
N: Yeah. Look at me, I'm a wreck. (shoots a hole in one) Yes! Yes-   
  
thank you! Your turn. Ooh, Bo, you are falling way behind here. Way   
  
way way way behind. (he is trying to shoot) I'm sorry, I'm sorry.   
  
Maybe it's your puts.  
  
B: My what?  
  
N: Strokes.  
  
B: Well, maybe I need a little guidance, a little hands-on   
  
demonstration.  
  
B: Well, obviously I'm having a little trouble with my stroke.  
  
N: Obviously.  
  
B: So maybe you could just give me a hand, Nora. I'd really like to   
  
get this right.  
  
N: Very subtle.  
  
B: Hmm?  
  
N: Uh, your strokes need to be more subtle.  
  
B: I don't know what you mean.  
  
N: Well, it's a smaller course, smaller green- smaller stroke!  
  
B: Well, maybe you could show me.  
  
N: Like this. (takes club from him; he takes it back and hits the   
  
oil well; she laughs) A little too much wrist, so you ended up   
  
slapping it.  
  
B: Maybe you could just step over right here and show me.  
  
N: What, do you think I'm dumb?   
  
B: You, dumb, no!   
  
N: There are a lot of traps out there, Buchanan. There are speed   
  
traps, sand traps and bear traps.  
  
B: And then there's me- the tender trap. No, come on over here and   
  
just help me with my stroke. Come on, come on. (she leans from   
  
behind)  
  
N: Just easy.  
  
B: Oh, yeah. This straightens me right out. (she hits him and moves   
  
away)  
  
N: Oh, forget it!  
  
B: No, come on- you put, you put and I'll watch. Shouldn't your   
  
right hand just be a little...(reaches around her)  
  
N: Bear trap.  
  
B: What?  
  
N: Definitely a bear trap.  
  
B: No, no. This (squeezes her) is a bear trap! (kisses her neck)  
  
N: Oh, you gotta stop doing that. (kiss; she pulls away) What are we   
  
doing?  
  
B: Come on back over here and I'll show you.  
  
N: No! We can't go necking on a public golf course!  
  
B: It's not public, it's privately owned, and this isn't real golf   
  
anyway! Come on! (kiss)  
  
N: You're trying to distract me because I'm winning.  
  
B: Why don't we just call it a draw (kiss) and let's go home (kiss)   
  
and be alone.(kiss)  
  
N: Definitely. (kiss)  
  
B: Definitely what? (kiss)  
  
N: Definitely a draw (kiss), definitely a bear trap (kiss),   
  
definitely go home (kiss).  
  
(They walk in her room kissing and fall onto the couch)  
  
N: Wait a second. Wait a second.  
  
B: That's a second. (kiss)  
  
N: No, (falls on floor) we can't. I mean, it's not as if I don't   
  
want to throw out everything we talked about... about being mature   
  
and responsible. I mean, I do, I want to throw it out, but...  
  
B: You're right. You're right, we weren't going to be impulsive.   
  
(kiss- he on couch, she on floor) And I'm going to prove that I'm in   
  
total agreement by not making love to you on this couch, or on the   
  
floor, or back there, or over there, or anywhere else. (he gets up-   
  
she still on floor) I'm gonna prove that I'm very, very restrained,   
  
with an emphasis on the second syllable. I lost it for a while   
  
there, but that's okay, because I'm okay now. I am.  
  
N: Easy for you to say.  
  
B: Yes, it is. Because I'm going to show you that I'm completely   
  
sincere about my intentions.  
  
N: You are.  
  
B: Nora.  
  
N: Mmhm.  
  
B: Would you do me the honor of joining me for a nice little   
  
romantic dinner at the country club tonight? (she nods) And an   
  
evening out on the town, both of which are guaranteed to be the best   
  
time of your life. (she nods) I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Will you   
  
join me in these events?  
  
N: Uh huh.  
  
B: I'm sorry, I still- does that mean yes?  
  
N: Yes.  
  
B: Oh, thank God I finally got you to say yes- to something. (bends   
  
down over her, still on the floor) I guarantee you that this is   
  
going to be a night to be remembered. (kiss- he stands up)  
  
B: I'll see you later. (she is lying on the ground waving- he leaves   
  
and waves, whistling Bolero; she tries to get up and falls back)   
  
End of flashback  
  
He reaches out and touches her face. She looks into his eyes,still   
  
freezing but beginning to feel the heat from inside themselves.   
  
Suddenly, without warning their lips crash onto each others in a   
  
passionate kiss. He felt only a twinge of guilt as he found his   
  
hands begin to search her body. The last thing he was able to do at   
  
this moment was stop making love to her, which was exactly where   
  
they were headed... and fast.   
  
Nora( pulling back slightly): This is wrong. This is so incredibly   
  
wrong.   
  
she lets out a moan as he kisses the back of her neck. She was   
  
slowly losing the battle.   
  
Nora: we really shouldn't be doing this... Why can't I stop?  
  
Bo( shuting her up by pulling her until she was sitting on top of   
  
him): I don't want us to stop Red. I just want to make love to you.   
  
You got a problem with that?   
  
Nora: What about Tomorrow?   
  
Bo: Don't think Red. Tomorrow may never come. All we have is now.   
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to unbutton her   
  
shirt. He tore it open and threw it on the ground. He kissed her   
  
body again and this time she knew there was no choice... they would   
  
soon be inside each other.   
  
Her legs wrapped around him as he moved his hands down to her skirt.   
  
He unzipped it as she began to lift his shirt over his head. They   
  
both went on a pile on the haystack. Next Nora went for his belt.   
  
She tore it off, desperately wanting him now. He kissed her breasts   
  
as he removed her bra. she managed to zank his pants off and they   
  
moved down to the hay. she wrapped her legs around his as he   
  
continued kissing her. They were out of control now.   
  
Bo and Nora spent the rest of the storm having the most passionate   
  
night of their lives. They made love like there was no tomorrow,   
  
with no thoughts of anything but how much they wanted each other and   
  
were powerless to stop. They were so in to each other that they   
  
never saw a devastated Gabrielle watch from the sidelines. Nor did   
  
they see anything but the next round of wild abandon in the stables.   
  
To Be continued 


	2. The Love Letter Part 2

The love letter- Part 2  
  
We saw the moon in Colorado  
  
Made music in Tennessee  
  
We found the gold of El Dorado  
  
It's so good, making love, you and me  
  
These arms, they will never hold another  
  
These eyes, they are blind to any other  
  
These lips, no other girl will ever kiss  
  
This heart, it will always feel like this 'cause  
  
As she stood at the opening of the Stables, She could feel her heart break into a million different pieces. Bo was still in Nora's arms as they slowly made their way inside each other yet again. She kept expecting them to stop, but they only moved closer to the climax. She had about a thousand different questions that ran through her head at exactly the same time. Would Bo even tell her he had spent the night making love to his ex? Would he expect her to go on like nothing had ever happened? Would he leave her? Would he stay? Was he still in love with Nora? Was this just a moment of weakness? Why was it that he never looked at HER the way he was now looking at Nora? She couldn't even comprehend what she was going to do now; all she saw was red.   
  
Only God could stop me loving you  
  
Only God could tell me not to  
  
He sent you from Heaven  
  
Just to make my dreams come true  
  
When he opened the door  
  
That you came walking through  
  
Only God could stop me loving you  
  
Nora was lying in Bo's arms as the sun began to rise. They had spent the night making love and now she could only wonder if he would want to go back to his life. They had given each other no promises last night, and she couldn't expect him to give her one now. Whatever happened she would never regret the night of pure ecstasy they had just spent.   
  
Bo: Nora?  
  
Nora: Well, whom were you expecting?  
  
(She wiped back the tears that welled in her eyes, knowing full well what his answer would be.)  
  
Never mind. Don't answer that.  
  
Bo: Nora, I… I'm sorry.  
  
Nora: I really wish you hadn't said that. (She pulled herself out of his arms and began to get dressed. He could see that she was crying but when he tried to comfort her she pushed him away.)  
  
Nora: Don't Bo. Don't sit there and tell me that this was a mistake. I know that's what you were about to say so don't bother denying it. I told you this was wrong; I told you we should have walked away. YOU were the one who didn't want to stop. Now what? You've changed your mind.   
  
She turned away from him as he struggled to find the words to tell her what she needed to hear.  
  
Bo: I'm Engaged Nora; do you really want me to walk away from that?  
  
Nora: My God Bo, you're such an idiot. You weren't THINKING about Gabrielle last night; all you were thinking about was I.   
  
Bo: I don't know what you want me to say Red. I'm sorry.  
  
Nora (angry): You know what? Save your pathetic apology for someone else. I think I finally get it. (Pause) I'm good enough for you when it comes to what we did last night. Making love is JUST FINE for you; but when it comes to a real commitment you can't stomach it. Well fine. I'll make it real easy for you. I regret what happened too. (Pause) Go back to your PERFECT little girlfriend and make the PERFECT little life you think you can have with HER. But I hope your Conscience can handle it Bo; because she's gonna know that you've been with someone else. I will follow you wherever you go and you know it.  
  
Bo: Nora!  
  
Nora: GO. JUST GO. I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE…  
  
Bo: Fine. I'll see you around.  
  
Nora: Yeah. I'll see you around.  
  
Nora fell to the floor and cried as Bo's eyes filled with tears from the other side of the door. Why was it they could never get it right?   
  
Now we struck oil in Oklahoma  
  
and won the Oscar in Hollywood  
  
and climbed the canyons of Arizona  
  
and baby, making love never felt so good  
  
These arms, they will never hold another  
  
These lips, no other girl will ever kiss  
  
This heart, it will always feel like this 'cause  
  
When Nora walked into her home a couple hours later, she saw Marry Anne sitting on the steps waiting for her. Matthew! Oh please let Matthew be all right she thought as she approached her. It was then that she realized what had happened.  
  
Nora: What happened here? Are you all right?  
  
Mary Anne: I wasn't here when it happened. Thank God Matthew was at his friends last night.   
  
Nora: Oh God where is my head? (To herself) With Bo, Dummy. Knock it off. (Out loud) Did you call the police?  
  
Mary Anne: Not Yet. I figured you might want to do that?  
  
Nora: Thanks. You can take the rest of the morning off. I think I'm going to be staying in.  
  
Mary Anne: Are you going to be all right Ms. Buchanan?  
  
Nora: Yeah. I'll be fine.   
  
After Mary Anne left Nora walked through he house to find it in complete shambles. Furniture was overturned; Clothing was ripped; there was broken glass everywhere. Who ever had done this, had done it as an act of Revenge. But Who? Who would want to be so cruel? It was only when she saw the torn photographs that she realized who was behind this.   
  
Nora: Gabrielle.   
  
There aint no girl  
  
In the whole wide world  
  
Who could take away my heart  
  
And there aint no man  
  
Who could steal your hand  
  
And tear us apart  
  
But there is one God in Heaven above  
  
Who gave me love  
  
Strong enough to calm my heart  
  
Bo walked into the loft to find Gabrielle waiting up for him.   
  
Bo: Gabrielle? I thought you'd be at work?  
  
Gabrielle: Where were you Bo? You didn't come home last night. I was worried.   
  
Bo: I'm sorry Gabby. I got stuck in the storm.   
  
Gabrielle: Well Gee, that's too bad. I do hope you weren't alone.   
  
Bo looks at Gabrielle, as he has a flashback of making love to Nora.  
  
Bo: No, I was alone.   
  
Gabrielle looked at Bo, knowing full well he was lying, and the memory of their lovemaking was beginning to strangle her. She wasn't sure if she should call him on it.   
  
Gabrielle: Oh Poor Baby….  
  
She tried to kiss him, but Bo's mind was on Nora and he pulled away. He went over to the coffee machine and poured a cup. Gabrielle was only getting angrier. He wasn't going to tell her was he? He was simply going to carry on behind her back. Her thoughts were suffocating her when the phone rang.   
  
Gabrielle( to herself): It's probably his lover. He's going to go make a fool out of me again. ( out loud): It's probably Nora. Why don't you get it?   
  
Bo: Buchanan.  
  
Nora (teary eyed): Bo, Please, I need your help. My house has been ransacked.   
  
Bo: I'm on my way. Try to stay calm.  
  
He hung up the phone and turned to Gabrielle.  
  
Bo: I'm sorry. I have to go. There's been a break in.   
  
Gabrielle: That was Nora wasn't it?  
  
Only God could stop me loving you  
  
Only God could tell me not to  
  
Only God could stop me from loving you  
  
Only God could tell me not to 


	3. The Love Letter Part 3

The Love letter- Part 3  
  
Bo was growing annoyed at Gabrielle's tone, as she turned to face him.   
  
Bo: We're not going to go through this again are we? I'm through trying to convince you.   
  
He was about to walk out the door when she stopped him.  
  
Gabrielle: Don't walk away from me. I'm not finished.  
  
Bo: I am. ( He thows his hands up) What do you want me to say to you Gabrielle? Yeah, It was Nora. Yeah, I'm going to her. No, you can't stop me. ( pause)  
  
Gabrielle: I just want to know why you always have to go riding to her rescue every time she gets herself in a mess? You've got a whole police force at your disposal, why does it ALWAYS have to be you?  
  
Bo: Do you really want to know?  
  
Gabrielle( tears in her eyes): Yeah, I do. I think you owe me THAT much.  
  
Bo: Because she's my best friend. Because she's the mother of my son. Because she deserves better than just SOME cop questioning her about PERSONAL things. But mostly because she ASKED me Gabrielle. I owe that woman a lot. She's given me more than you could ever know.  
  
Gabrielle: like what? All she's ever done is hurt you.  
  
Bo( pausing): You just see what you want to Gabby. She's done alot more than hurt me. She's given me back my heart.   
  
Gabrielle: I see.  
  
Bo: And once again, you read more into what I say. ( pause) She's a part of my past Gabby, I won't apoligize for loving her. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be standing before you right now.   
  
Gabrielle: what is THAT supposed to mean?  
  
Bo: She saved my life Gabby... in more ways than one. And she taught me how to love when I thought I was incapable of EVER feeling anything again. I will never forget everything she's done for me. And I won't apoligize for still caring. a part of me will always love her... just like a part of you will always love Max.   
  
Gabrielle: I don't think it's the same thing... hardly.   
  
Bo: Is there something you'd like to ask me? If not I'm out of here.   
  
She thought breifly about confonting him, but decided against it.  
  
Gabrielle: If you Go to her then don't bother coming back to me. I'll be long gone.   
  
Bo: Is that how you really feel? Think Real hard Gabby, because you can't take it back. Our future rides on it.   
  
Gabrielle: What Future? All you want is HER. I'm tired of playing second fiddle to her Bo. Go. If that's what you really want, then Go. But It's over if you do. I won't be waiting in the wings this time.  
  
Bo( breifly pausing): Fine. You can keep the place. I'll have my things out by the morning.   
  
Gabrielle: That's it? That's all your going to say?  
  
Bo: If your expecting me to ask you to stay, don't hold your breath. I have placees to be, and I'm sick and tired of always having to rationalize my every move. You and I are all wrong for each other. Sianara babe. I really hope you have a nice life.  
  
And with that he slammmed out of her life, leaving her in hysterics.   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Bo drove like a bat out of hell, trying to make it to Nora's in record time. The whole time he drove, he could see peices of his life in his mind, switching off between Making love to Nora in the stables, and his engagement breaking up. Why hadn't he seen it sooner? Why did it take Nora's troubles for him to see what was right in front of his face? Now he had this nagging voice inside his head. How in God's name would he ever convince her that this was the best thing that could have happened? How would he convince her that he was wrong? How could he ever convince her that they should be a family again now? That would have to wait he finally decided when he drove up and saw her sitting on the porch in tears. All that mattered now was making her ok again.   
  
Bo drove his truck into the driveway and she walked up to him, greeting him at the door.   
  
Nora: I didn't think you were coming!  
  
Bo: sorry. I got derailed. Gabrielle was there when you called.  
  
Nora: I take it she wasn't happy.   
  
Bo: Livid. We're over.  
  
she paused breifly, not sure whether she should lie and tell him she was sorry when she really wasn't. she always thought Bo deserved better, even if it wasn't with her. Surely there was someone that could love him the way he deserved to be loved and not make him feel the way Gabrielle did. Gabrielle made him feel small, and Bo Buchanan deserved to feel like the amazing person he was, nothing less.   
  
Bo: what? No whitty comments. No I told you so's. No I'm sorry's. Wow. I think this is a first. Nora Buchanan is speechless.  
  
Nora: If your expecting any of that, you'll be waiting a long time. I'm glad she's out of your life.   
  
Bo: Well that's blunt.  
  
Nora: Yeah, well I'm tired of beating around the bush. Gabrielle simply dosn't deserve you.   
  
(pause) I'm not going to be reduced to that dreadful " I told you so" Bo, but if you ever need anything, You've got all my numbers. I'll be open 24-7 for you.  
  
Bo: I'll remember that.  
  
they start to walk away when he stops her.  
  
Bo: Nora?  
  
Nora: Yeah?  
  
Bo: I think I like this side of you.   
  
Nora: Yeah? Me too.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
When Nora lead him inside, he was suprised at the extent of the damage. He couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her. She didn't exactly have many enemies in this town, or anywhere else.   
  
Nora: You don't think this was a random act do you?  
  
Bo: Do you?  
  
Nora: I might have at first. But after I found these I wasn't so sure.  
  
She handed him the photos. He was devasted. Those memories were all they had and no amount of justice could ever replace them. She could tell he was just as devastated as she was and she reached out and took his hand in hers.   
  
Nora: I know Bo. This was cruel.  
  
Bo: Those memories Nora. That's all we have. Some of the best times of my life.  
  
Nora: mine too. But they're not gone. They're in here.  
  
( she took her hand and placed it on his heart, then she took his and placed it on hers)  
  
Nora: We'll always have those moments Bo. They'll never be forgotten.   
  
Bo: Yeah. I guess we don't need pictures to remember our past do we?  
  
Nora: Not with a memory like ours. I remember everything about that US we like to talk about. Right from the very first time I saw you  
  
Bo: I could never forget us Red. You were the best love I ever knew.   
  
Nora: Vice versa.  
  
She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, knowing they were about to kiss.  
  
Nora: You got any bright ideas Comish.  
  
Bo( still distracted): Yeah.   
  
Nora: Oh Yeah, what's that?  
  
He could no longer deny what was happening between them right now and he drew her into a passionate kiss.   
  
Nora: Bo... That's not what I was talking about.   
  
Bo: Shut up..  
  
He kissed her again. and again.. and again. She was losing her footing when he lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her arms around him as he began to walk up the stairs, still kissing her. She had no power to resist him now, and she wasn't even sure she wanted to. The house was in ruins, but right now the fire was not what was destroyed but what was burning between them right now. For some reason, neither one of them was able to put out those old embers still burning down to their very soul. He carried her upstairs and layed her down on the desk, one of the few items that hadn't been overturned. She was putty in his hands now. He kissed her as he climbed on top of her and began to unbutton her shirt as his hands began to explore her body. She pulled away breifly and looked into his eyes.  
  
Nora: Are you sure?  
  
He responed with a kiss, and she took that as a sign. She loosened his tie and threw it in a pile with the rest of the ruins. Next was her blouse and his shirt. They were steaming up the room now and they were unaware that there was a fire burning downstairs in the very literal sense.   
  
She tore off his pants and he made his way down to her skirt. They were now on the verge of making love when he looked into her eyes.   
  
Bo: Say it Red? Say what I want to hear?  
  
Nora: Make love to me Bo? I want you inside me. I want you to take us both to heaven.  
  
  
  
Bo: God I want you.   
  
Nora: I want you so bad Bo.   
  
She kissed him and the remainer of their clothing joined the rest in the pile of ruins. After making love on the desk, they moved to the floor and made love among the ruins. After they were physically spent from burning passion they began to smell the smoke.   
  
Nora: Is that smoke?  
  
Bo: What?  
  
Nora: Smoke? Bo?  
  
She broke free from his arms and ran to the door. The nob was hot.   
  
Nora: Oh my God, Bo the house is on fire.  
  
Bo: You're telling me. ( he kissed her)  
  
Nora: Bo, I'm serious. This is not the time to fool around.   
  
Bo( finally getting it): Are you serious?   
  
He joined her at the door.  
  
Bo: Oh Geese... How could we not notice this sooner?  
  
Nora( giving him a seductive smile): In case you didn't notice, we WERE a little busy.  
  
Bo: But wouldn't we have smwlled the smoke?  
  
Nora: Honey, we weren't smelling ANYTHING.... we were using other senses if you know what I mean?  
  
Bo: Ok, so what are we going to do?   
  
Nora: Well first we get dressed. Then we get the hell out of here before it's too late.  
  
Bo: Your funny. ( he gives her a quick kiss and goes for his clothes. what was it about her that made it so impossiblwe to resist.)   
  
Nora: I'm not being funny Bo. I'm being serious. We're going to be burn in hell.  
  
Bo: I doubt it.   
  
Nora: Oh really? and what if we do?   
  
Bo: Just shut up and get dressed. I'm trying to think.  
  
Nora: You KNOW who did this don't you?  
  
Bo and Nora: Gabrielle.  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. The love letter Part 4

The love letter- part 4  
  
Nora was standing in front of the window trying to find a way up; Bo just looked at her amused.   
  
Bo: Honey, get down from there. You're going to break your neck.   
  
Nora: You got a better idea?  
  
Bo: Well at least let ME do the climbing.   
  
Nora: Why? Because you're stronger than me? That is so Macho Buchanan. I am perfectly capable of doing this.  
  
Bo: I never said you weren't…   
  
Nora: You know just because you…  
  
Bo: NORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She came tumbling down when she lost her footing. She was knocked unconscious almost immediately.   
  
Bo: Nora. Nora, sweetheart wake up. Nora.   
  
When Bo couldn't wake her, he knew they were slowly losing the battle. If the fire department didn't get here soon they were both sunk.   
  
About a half hour passed and the fire was almost getting unbearable. If they didn't get out now they were going to die. Where was the fire department?  
  
It was a long way to the window, and he knew he would never be able to carry her the full distance without losing footing himself. Their only way out now was through the fire.   
  
Bo: Ok, baby, I'm getting us out of here. He picked her up in his arms and went to the bathroom for a cold cloth. He used it to open the door and then he was looking out into the smoke and Blaze. He took a deep breath.   
  
Bo: Ok, Buchanan, here goes nothing.   
  
Bo ran through the fire covering her face with his, knocking some debris as they went. They almost didn't make it out as a falling ceiling caused him to fall to the ground himself. After he regained his footing, he worked his way through the wreckage and carried her the rest of the distance. He laid her on the grass as the fire department finally made their way to the house. It amazed him how long it took for someone to report it. If he had waited for them, they might have been dead. She wasn't breathing when he approached her.   
  
Bo: Come on Red. Breathe for me. Please.   
  
He began to give her CPR, when the EMT arrived on the scene.   
  
They placed her on a stretcher and Bo was right behind her, holding her hand the whole way there. When they arrived, Dr Larry rushed her into the emergency room, where they finally got her heart moving again.   
  
Bo: Larry what is it? Is she going to be ok?  
  
Larry: Well she inhaled quite a bit of smoke inhalation. She's going to be weak for quite some time. We think her Larynx might have been burned, so she may not be able to talk.   
  
Bo: and? Larry, I know there's more. I can see it on your face.  
  
Larry: She has a concussion from when she hit her head. It can do one of two things since she has already had memory loss. 1, it could cause her to remember everything she had previously forgotten.  
  
Bo: Ok, what's the other option?  
  
Larry: She might be right back where she started.   
  
Bo (pausing slightly): Are you saying that she might not remember me?  
  
Larry: She might not remember anything Bo… or anyone. If that happens, I want you to be prepared. It might be a permanent thing.   
  
Bo (letting the shock sink in): Oh God… God No.   
  
He sunk to the floor in tears as he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Gabrielle.   
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. The Love Letter Part 5

The Love Letter- Part 5  
  
Bo just stared at Gabrielle as she tried to reach out to him, and the only thing he felt was the anger boiling up inside him. She had put Nora in here and now here she was trying to "comfort" him. well he would tell her what she could do with her Comfort? She could go straight to hell.   
  
Bo: What the hell are you doing here Gabrielle? I don't want you here.   
  
Gabrielle: How could I let you go through this alone? I know how much Nora means to you.   
  
Bo: Really? then why did you try to kill us?   
  
Gabrielle: how could you say that? What kind of person do you think I am?  
  
Bo: You know what? I asked myself that question a thousand times and I never came up with an answer. (Pause) I thought I knew you Garielle. I thought you were kind and decent and caring. I bent over backwards trying to prove to everyone that you deserved a second chance. And how do you repay that trust? You stab me in the back. You go after my best friend.   
  
Gabrielle: I haven't gone after anyone. I'm here to help.  
  
Bo: that's a bunch of bull and you know it. You destroyed her home and her memories... and when that wasn't enough you tried to burn it down. well I'll tell you something right now Gabrielle. If anything happens to her... if, God forbid, she dosn't make it... you are going to wish you had burned to death with her... because I will make it my personal mission in life to make sure you never see the light of day... I will make your life a living hell... I will make you wish you had never been born. Do I make myself clear?  
  
Gabrielle: My God, what has she done to you? What kind of spell has she got you under? I don't even recognize you anymore.   
  
Bo: I'm the one who dosn't recognize YOU. You're exactly like Lindsay Rappaport. and you know how that turned out? just Go away Gabrielle. I don't give a dam what you do... or who you do for that matter. I just don't want to see your face again.   
  
Gabrielle(Tears in her eyes): No... no you can't mean that. You're lying.   
  
Bo: Do I have to have you arrested for stalking? Just Go.. get out of my sight. You make me want to puke.   
  
Gabriele: Why? Why are you doing this to me? why?  
  
Bo: Don't you get it? the minute you tried to kill Nora was the minute you checked out on our relationship. Did you really expect me to be happy that you nearly killed us both? it makes me sick thinking about what you did.  
  
Gabrielle: and what about you? You're not exactly Mr. innocent. I saw you making love to her... over and over again. What exactly did you think that would do to ME?   
  
Bo(Pausing): I'm sorry for the way it happened Gabrielle... believe it or not I didn't want to hurt you.   
  
Gabrielle: But you're not sorry it happened are you?  
  
Bo: No. the truth is that If I could do things over again I would do them exactly the same way. I wanted to make love to her. I was the one who seduced her... not the other way around.   
  
Gabrielle(having the wind knocked out of her): I don't believe this. I just don't believe this.   
  
Bo: I guess I should at least be honest with you. I've got nothing left to lose. (Pause) I'm in love with her Gabrielle. There, I said it. I finally said what I was so afraid to admit, even to myself. I am in love with Nora Buchanan.   
  
Gabrielle(staring at him angry): You bastard.   
  
and with that she slapped him across the face and left.   
  
Bo: well at least she finally got the picture.   
  
He returned to the window and watched them hook her up to machines when he heard Viki's voice.   
  
Viki: Hey sweetheart.   
  
He turned around to face her.   
  
Bo: thanks for coming. I'm not sure I could do this alone.   
  
Viki: Hey, I wouldn't be anywhere else. Nora happens to be one of my best friends. So are you.   
  
[they hug] a couple minutes later the doctor comes out.  
  
Bo: Hey doc.. what's the verdict?   
  
To Be Continued 


	6. The Love Letter Part 6

The Love Letter- Part 6  
  
Larry looked at Bo, who was trying his best not to lose it, and he knew exactly what would happen once he dropped the bombshell. This was a classic example of why he sometimes hated his Job.   
  
Larry: I don't know how to tell you this Bo. (Pause) She dosn't remember you.   
  
Viki could feel the tears welling in her own eyes as she placed a hand on his shoulder, so she could only imagine what the love of Nora's life was going through at this exact moment.   
  
Bo: I... I don't know what that means.   
  
Larry: It means that things progressed exactly as I was afraid they would. She dosn't remember anything about her life in Llanview.   
  
Viki: So... So that means she won't remember me either doesn't It?   
  
Larry: I'm sorry Viki... She dosn't even remember her son.   
  
Bo(taking a deep breath): How the hell am I supposed to explain that to an eight year old? I don't even understand it myself.   
  
Larry: I know Bo. This is a bad situation. I really wish I had better news for you. You know how I feel about Nora.   
  
Bo: I know. We all love Nora. I wish to God it was me instead of her.   
  
Viki: come on sweetheart, don't talk like that. Nora would never want anything like that to happen to you.   
  
Bo: And I'd never want anything like this to happen to her. Don't you understand that I'd give anything to trade places with her right now? I love her Viki. I'm always going to want her out of Harms way.  
  
Viki: I understand that Sweetheart... more than you know. But it dosn't help to think that things could have been different. Right now we need to concentrate on what we CAN do.   
  
Bo(To Larry): What exactly is that Larry? Is she ever going to recover?   
  
Larry: We have every reason in the world to think she will. She's a fighter Bo. That's going to work in her favor.   
  
Bo: Ok, so what can I do for her? Can I see her? Or is that just going to make things worse?   
  
Larry: I think it would be a good idea if you DID see her. She's confused right now. If you can be the one person who she can count on, maybe things will work out for you two after all.   
  
Bo: What exactly are you talking about?   
  
Larry: I mean, she needs someone to be honest with her. Tell her how you fell in love. Tell her about your wedding. Tell her about Matthew... (He notices the look on Bo's face and it breaks his heart) Yes Bo, You're going to have to be able to tell her how he was conceieved, AND how you THOUGHT he was conceived. She needs to know it all Bo; the good, the bad, and the ugly. And YOU need to love her enough to be able to give it to her. You have to be able to go back in time and make her FEEL all those emotions all over again. If you can't then you just might lose her forever.   
  
Bo(Pausing): I would do anything for Nora. You know that. I just need to know how much to tell her.   
  
Larry: You'll have to go at your own pace Bo. Let her be the judge of how much she can handle in one day.   
  
After Larry walked away, Bo turned to Viki.   
  
Bo: Thanks for being here Viki. I'm not sure I could of handled this alone.   
  
Viki: It's Ok sweetheart. You'll be ok. Start with something simple.   
  
Bo: Like what exactly?  
  
Viki: I think you'll know when you get there.   
  
Bo: How?  
  
Viki: You'll feel it. Now Go... the love of your life is waiting.   
  
Bo: Thanks.   
  
They hugged and Bo took off for Nora's room. He paused before entering. She was waiting for him when he entered. There was a moment of silence between them before Bo walked in and took a seat next to her. Since Bo didn't know what else to do, he took her hand.   
  
Nora: I take it your Bo?  
  
Bo: guilty... I take it Larry's informed you of the situation?  
  
Nora: Yeah... He told me I was involved with a guy named Bo Buchanan. I think he just wanted to warn me so I didn't act like a fool around you.   
  
Bo: You mean so you didn't tell me to take a hike?  
  
Nora( laughing slightly): Something like that.   
  
Bo: Well I'll tell you what? If you let me stay, then I'll tell you all about our love story.  
  
Nora: from start to finish I hope?  
  
Bo: Oh Nora, I remember every little detail about us. I would be glad to fill you in.   
  
Nora: I bet you would. You seem like a really nice guy.   
  
Bo: I do?   
  
Nora: Yeah... I don't know, I kind of feel like we already have a connection. I can't explain it... I just feel like you're going to turn out to be the best medicine I could ask for.   
  
Bo(Laughing slightly): I'm sorry... it's just... well you said that once before. well not in those exact words but close enough.   
  
Nora: I did?  
  
Bo: Yeah... it was during our early days. You had a migraine... But you didn't want me to worry about you... or pester you about calling a doctor...  
  
Nora(laughing now): well that sounds about right. So what did I do?   
  
Bo: you seduced me.   
  
Nora(Almost choking on the water she was drinking): I did?  
  
Bo: Oh yeah... and when I asked you about it you said that you stopped trying five minutes ago. You said we were out of control now... and you know what? You were right. We were. And I wouldn't have had it any other way. We were good together Nora.   
  
Nora: Were? Does that mean...  
  
Bo: We're divorced...  
  
Nora: We are? I find that hard to believe. We seem so... I don't know, natural.   
  
Bo: That's because we are. It's always been easy with us. (pause) maybe that's why we started having an affair a little while ago.   
  
Nora: an affair? does that mean you're married?  
  
Bo could see the look of dissapointment on her face and he could only hope he could ease it now.  
  
Bo: No Nora. I'm not married... I was engaged for about five minutes but...  
  
Nora: what happened?  
  
Bo: a lot of things... but mostly... well YOU happened. We wound up trapped in a storm and we couldn't keep our hands off each other. We spent the night making love.   
  
Nora(Smiling): well that's something I DO remember? There are certainly wose things to do during a storm. What happened after that?  
  
Bo: Well we decided not to tell anyone... you told me to go back to Gabrielle...  
  
Nora: Now THAT'S something that suprises me... why would I do that?  
  
Bo: to this day I haven't quite figured it out... or WHY I would listen to you anyways. But I'll tell you this much. It never worked after that night. I couldn't stop thinking about YOU. I could barely touch my so called fiance. I certainly couldn't make love to HER when I was thinking of YOU. and before long we ended up in the sack again. I guess we just have that kind of connection.   
  
Nora: Sex?  
  
Bo: Well that too... but I was talking more along the lines of the fact that we couldn't walk away from each other. When your house was ransacked by my bitter fiance, you called me. We didn't have to say anything Nora. It was all right there in our eyes.   
  
Nora: So what happened? Did we end up...  
  
Bo: yes... we were making love when the fire was started. That's why we didn't see it. We were a little busy.   
  
Nora(Starting to laugh): Well at least I had an active sex life right?  
  
Bo(laughing too now): that we did... but I was hoping we could have so much more.   
  
Nora: What do you mean?  
  
Bo: It means I was going to tell you that I had fallen in love with you all over again...  
  
TBC 


	7. The Love Letter Part 7

The Love Letter- Part 7  
  
Nora looked at Bo, who was trying in vain to read the expression of a woman he once knew everything about. Why was it so hard to read her now? She smiled at him in spite of it, and suprised him by taking his hand in hers.   
  
Nora: I'd really like to go down this road with you Bo.   
  
Bo: You would?  
  
Nora: Yeah, I would. (She pauses momentarily) Unless of course, there is some reason why I shouldn't. You would tell me if there was wouldn't you?  
  
Bo: I'd tell you anything.   
  
Nora: Even if you thought it was going to hurt me?  
  
He smiled at her knowingly and couldn't supress the small fit of laughter that was dying to get out.   
  
Bo: You know, for someone who dosn't know who I am, you're doing a pretty good job.   
  
Nora: Does that mean you've kept things from me for that reason?   
  
Bo(pausing): I'm not proud of it. But yes I have. When I look back on it now I wish I hadn't. It only made things worse.   
  
Nora: Is that so?  
  
Bo: Yeah. I almost lost you because of it.   
  
Nora: Well, let me assure you Mr. Buchanan... I am not going anywhere this time. I'd like to hear about your secrets... every last one of them.   
  
Bo: That might take all night.   
  
Nora: Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm not going anywhere. unless of course, you've already got plans. Is that it comish? What?  
  
Bo: You used to call me that back when we were married...   
  
Nora: I did?  
  
Bo: Yeah... You're not remembering something are you?  
  
Nora(Pausing): I wish I were.   
  
Bo: Ok...  
  
Nora: I'm sorry Bo. I know how much you want me to remember you.   
  
Bo: It's ok... really. In fact, this will kind of be fun. I get to watch you fall in love with me all over again.   
  
Nora: Is that so?  
  
Bo: That is definitly so...  
  
Nora: You sound pretty confident there mr.   
  
Bo: I am... You see... ( he leaned in close enough so Nora could hear his heart beat) I always get what I want sooner or later.   
  
Nora: you do huh?  
  
Bo: Definitly...  
  
Nora: Well let me ask you something? (Pause) What do you want right now?   
  
Bo: Well that's an easy one... I want... ( he leaned in closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips) I want you babe.   
  
Nora: Well well...   
  
Bo: What? You can't possibly tell me you didn't feel something there?  
  
Nora: No I can't... You're real good at talking the talk Mr Buchanan....  
  
Bo: I don't think I was talking at all Ms Buchanan...  
  
Nora: Right... Well your a real good kisser I'll give you that... Somehow I doubt that was our problem.  
  
Bo: Right again...   
  
Nora: So what WAS our problem?  
  
Bo: A lot of things really...   
  
Nora: Like what exactly?   
  
Bo paused breifly and Nora picked up on his reservations.   
  
Nora: No... please tell me I didn't... (She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, as she looke dat Bo, who had turned away from her breifly) I cheated on you didn't I? Oh God, I'm SO sorry.   
  
Bo: Nora, it's ok. We've been down this road before. I forgive you.   
  
Nora: You do? but how? How can you ever trust me again? How can I ever trust me again?   
  
Bo: I've spent five years trying to convince myself that I couldn't let you back into my life in that way...  
  
Nora: Well I wouldn't blame you if you couldn't... I obviously hurt you pretty bad.   
  
Bo: You did... I won't deny that Nora. You broke me when I found out the truth. I felt like I couldn't breathe and no one was there to pull me up for air. I wasn't even sure that I wanted to be rescued.   
  
Nora: What do you mean?  
  
Bo: I just wanted to get so far out of my mind that I wouldn't remember we were through... I wanted to close my eyes and drown out the pain... because remembering hurt too dam much. But no matter how far I ran... no matter how hard I tried to shut you out... no matter who I turned to for comfort... it was always your face I saw at the end of the day... It was always your arms I longed to be held in... and it was always you who never left my heart.   
  
Nora: So your saying that you still love me... even after everything I've done to hurt you.   
  
Bo: Nora, you've got to understand something ok? You weren't the only one to blame. No matter how easy it is to wrap it up in a neat little blanket and put all the blame on you and Sam... it's not fair. I have to take responsibility for my part in this.  
  
Nora: How could you possibly be to blame for this? What we did was wrong?   
  
Bo: Yes it was... But you had you reasons Nora. I spent five years blaming you... that ends now. I'm the one who pushed you away... It takes two to mess up a marriage Red. We both made mistakes. I refuse to spend the rest of my life living in the past.   
  
Nora: So what now?  
  
Bo: You have to forgive yourself red. I don't blame you anymore... You have to stop punishing yourself for hurting me. The past is just that... the past. When I look at you now I don't see everything you did wrong... I see everything you did right...  
  
Nora( in tears now): You do?  
  
Bo: Yes... like the fact that you've made me happier than I even have a right to be. I don't want to dwell on everything we did wrong ok? (She shakes her head) We did so much more right. You asked me before what our problem was? Well I'm going to tell you right now what our main problem was. (Pause) Somewhere along the line we stopped trusting each other. I'm not sure when it happened exactly, or even why it happened, but I know it was a slow process. If we had trusted each other enough... if our relationship had been as good as it once was... none of this would have happened. If we are going to go back to that place something has got to change... if it dosn't we're just going to wind up right back at square one.   
  
Nora: Ok... What does that mean exactly?  
  
Bo: If we're going to get anywhere red, we need to get back to that place... we need to learn how to trust again... and I'm not just talking about trusting each other with our lives... I'm talking about trusting each other with our hearts... I'm talking about having that blind faith you hear so much about...   
  
Nora: I take it we used to have that?  
  
Bo: Oh yeah... We used to have so much faith in each other... We used to trust each other with everything... no matter what the rest of the world threw our way... no matter what it looked like... we just did it without thinking... that's what I want again Red... because if we can't find that security again then we're just going to break up again... and I won't go through that again... I won't ok? This is it... this is our last chance... you game?  
  
Nora: well I'm at a slight disadvantage here Bo... I don't remember us...  
  
Bo: Don't worry babe... I'll find a way to bring it back... you just need to tell me if I'm wasting my time...  
  
Nora(Smiling): No Bo, you're not... I Like being around you... If you think you can find a way to make me remember how it felt to be in love with you then I'm definitly game...   
  
Bo: Ok then...  
  
Nora: What's my first task Mr Buchanan?  
  
Bo: well tonight you're going to get a good night's sleep... as soon as you're sprung from here then I'm going to take you on a little trip...  
  
Nora: A trip huh? Is this like a trust walk or something?  
  
Bo: That's exactly what is... now close your eyes... morning will be here before you know it...  
  
Nora(Smiling): Goodnight Bo...  
  
Bo: Goodnight Red...  
  
After Bo had slipped out of her room, she was shocked to come face to face with Gabrielle.  
  
Nora: Who are you?  
  
To Be Continued 


	8. The Love Letter Final Chapter

The Love Letter- Final Chapter  
  
The minute Bo stepped foot in Nora's home he was nearly knocked over by an anxious Matthew, who had thrown himself into his fathers arms.   
  
Matthew: Daddy. Daddy, look what I drew? (Pause)  
  
Bo: Woah, slow down there buddy. I haven't even got the key in the door.   
  
Matthew: sorry...  
  
Bo: No it's ok. don't apoloigize. Let me see what you got there?   
  
He threw the keys on the table and turned to face his son.  
  
Bo: Will you look at that? It's a picture of you and me and mommy. It's beautiful son.   
  
Matthew: And spot... don't forget spot?  
  
Bo: Spot? Who's Spot Matthew?   
  
Matthew: The dog we're going to have once you and mommy get married.   
  
Bo: Ok, now you really DO have to slow down. Who said anything about marriage? We haven't even really gotten to our first date yet (to himself) we just slept together a couple times, which dosn't even technically equal anything lasting. (to Matthew) and as far as the dog goes, that's something we really DO have to talk to your mom about. You know how she feels about dogs.   
  
Matthew: But what if I promise to talk care of him myelf?  
  
Bo: Matthew, we'll see.   
  
Matthew: But daddy...  
  
Bo: Matthew, please. I can't deal with this right now.   
  
(He turned away from his son just as marryanne came down stairs)  
  
Marryanne: oh... Mr Buchanan... I didn't know you were coming over.   
  
Bo(trying to hide the tears that welled in his eyes): can you do me a favor and make sure Matthew gets to bed soon... I have to take care of something.   
  
Marryanne: Sure thing... (she paused momentarily before continuing) Is there any word on Ms. Buchanan?  
  
Bo(realizing he has to break the news to Matthew): Uh... Matthew come here?  
  
They sat on the couch as Marryanne watched from the sidelines, her heart breaking for them both.   
  
Bo: Matthew, there's something I need to tell you. I tried to tell you when I first came in but I didn't have the heart. I need you to be strong for me ok? (He shakes his head) Your mom is awake. Physically she's fine... she just... she dosn't remember us Matthew.  
  
Matthew turned to look at his father, obviously in shock.   
  
Bo: Matthew, please say something.   
  
Matthew: I... I...  
  
without saying anything further he got up and ran upstairs to his room.   
  
Bo: Matthew wait... Matthew...  
  
Marryanne: You want me to talk to him?  
  
Bo: No thanks. I'm his father. I think I need to find a way to make this right for him.   
  
He took a deep breath as he cimbed the stairs, hoping and praying for a miracle.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Gabrielle: Who am I? Oh that's rich. Has your conscience finally gotten the best of you? Well sorry Nora, I'm not going to make this ok for you. You stole my Fiance right out from under me.   
  
Nora: Ah, I guess you must be the infamous Gabrielle.   
  
Gabrielle: What is wrong with you? You act like you've never seen me in your life. Cut it out. I'm not buying your act.  
  
Nora: I don't give a dam what you believe. I want you out of my room NOW.   
  
She went to press the call button when Gabrielle grabbed her arm.  
  
Gabrielle: Oh no you don't. I'm not finished with you yet.   
  
Nora: If your expecting an apology you can forget it. Bo told me all about you.   
  
Gabrielle: I just bet he did. I bet you two had quite a laugh. Well that ends here. It's over Nora.   
  
Nora: What is? You and Bo. Your darn right it is. He dosn't love you Gabrielle. The sooner you accept that the better off you'll be.   
  
Gabrielle(pulling the gun from her pocket and pointing it at Nora): That's not exactly what I was talking about.   
  
Nora( looking at Gabrielle and bursting into laughter): Go ahead Gabrielle. Shoot me if you think it will help you. But don't expect Bo to be grateful. He'll hate you for this.   
  
Gabrielle: He'll get over it. He has before.   
  
Nora: Has he?   
  
Gabrielle: We would have been happy if you hadn't messed everything up. Why couldn't you go cry on someone else's shoulder for a change. Why couldn't you just stay away?   
  
Nora: ME? Boy you've really got a knack for remembering things exactly as you want to remember them. I didn't go chasing after HIM Gabrielle... HE went chasing after ME. (Pause) but I guess that's what you're REALLY upset about isn't it?   
  
Gabrielle: was is THAT supposed to mean?  
  
Nora: your upset that he couldn't keep his pants on that night... Your upset that he enjoyed it so much that he came back for more... Your upset that he spent more time in MY bed then he did in yours...  
  
Gabrielle: SHUT UP...JUST SHUT UP.  
  
Nora: Oh what's the matter? Did I hit a nerve... well if you can't handle the truth... ( She sat up in bed and looked Gabrielle straight in the eyes) HE'S MINE BABE. If you EVER mess with MY territory again I'll make you regret it. I won't apoligize for loving him... Nor will I EVER apoligize for making Bo realize that he loved ME. It's not MY fault that he couldn't keep his hands off of me. It's not MY fault that he was in love with ME the whole time he was with YOU... and it's certainly not MY fault that he was more satisfied with one kiss from ME than he EVER was with you. (pause) Tell me something Gabrielle? When you made love to Bo... Did he act like a love sick fool who just couldn't get enough of you? Did he fall asleep in your arms after an entire evening of passion? Did he whisper words of love as he looked at you like you were the only woman alive? (Pause) He didn't did he?   
  
Gabrielle began to loosen the grip on the gun.  
  
Gabrielle: I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU SO MUCH.  
  
Nora: Well the feeling is certainly mutual babe. (Pause) I am SO sick of you constantly playing the victim. I'm tired of always being the one everyone counts on to be good and decent and kind. What about me huh? When do I get to be happy?   
  
Gabrielle: At what cost? Are you REALLY willing to sacrafice someone else in order to get a taste of what you think you deserve?  
  
Nora: When it comes to you... you bet I am.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Bo knocked softly at the door but got no answer. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he called out Matthew's name.  
  
Bo: Matthew please. Would you unlock the door? I know your upset, but we really need to talk about this. Matthew?  
  
When he still got no answer he kicked the door in. He found him sitting on the ledge of his window.   
  
Bo: Hey buddy? You mind if I join you?   
  
He shook his head and Bo joined him on the roof.   
  
Bo: You do this often? (Pause) look buddy, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too. To have the woman you love look at you like a starnger is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It scares the hell out of me Matthew.  
  
Matthew: You're scared? I didn't think you GOT scared daddy?  
  
Bo: well I've got a newsflash for you son. Even the strongest of people like your parents get scared sometimes.   
  
Matthew: Really?  
  
Bo: really. you see Matthew... I can handle most things in life that other people say are terrifying. I can handle the Guns and Violence and Bombs and Threats   
  
Matthew: And spiders?  
  
Bo: And spiders... what I can't handle is losing your mother or you. When I first saw you sitting up here it brought up all these memories of when I first met your mom.   
  
Matthew: it did?  
  
Bo: Yeah... you see Matthew, when I first met your mom I had just lost my wife in a terrible car crash. I was really upset and really sad. I didn't think I could go on anymore.   
  
Matthew: So what did you do?  
  
Bo: All the wrong things... I tried to kill myself Matthew. I'm not proud of it but at that point in my life I saw no other alternative... until your mom broke through to me. She was the only one who could give me a reason to live... the only one who cared enough to try... and she brought that sunshine back into my life buddy...  
  
Matthew: Mom's good at that...  
  
Bo: Yeah she is isn't she? (Pause) anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I don't want you to run away like that again matthew. You scared me when you left like that. I had all these horrible images going through my head. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you buddy.   
  
promise me you'll always talk to me. Don't shut me out Matthew. Please.   
  
Matthew: I promise.   
  
(They hug)  
  
Bo: Ok. So we'll deal with this together right?  
  
Matthew: Right.   
  
Bo: good. Now let's get inside. It's getting cold.   
  
After Bo and Matthew climbed back inside and shut the door, he pulled him into his arms for a bear hug.   
  
Bo: If you let marryanne give you a bath I'll make sure she lets you call your mom before bed time.   
  
Matthew: You're not going to stay?  
  
Bo: I can't tonight. I'm going to go home and see if I can't find some things that might jog your mom's memory.   
  
Matthew: Can I help?  
  
Bo: What do you have in mind?  
  
He goes over to his bed and pulls out a teddy bear.  
  
Bo: Oh I remember this thing. She gave it to you the first year we found out you were ours. She said it would always make you feel safe and loved.   
  
Matthew: I want her to have it until she can come home.   
  
Bo: Oh Matthew... it's perfect.   
  
He kisses his forhead and takes him to Marryanne. He lets her in on their deal and she promises to make sure he talks to his mom. After that he is gone.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Gabrielle: Your really going to sacrafice me aren't you? I can't believe it... You BITCH.  
  
Nora: you know, all the nasty language in the world won't change the facts. I deserve happiness just as much as you do. I mean really Gabrielle... what makes you think you deserve a chance with Bo more than I do? What did you ever do to deserve that? You tried to kill us both and almost succeeded... you trashed my house... you lied to Bo about everything...Does that sound like a woman who deserves a chance with the only man I've ever loved? I don't THINK so.   
  
Gabrielle: And what about you? God knows your not perfect. You cheated on him for God's sake.   
  
Nora: Yes, and he forgave me. but you see, unlike you, I'm really sorry for my sins. I never claimed to be perfect Gabrielle. I've made mistakes. But at least I've admitted them and tried to repent for them. you on the other hand, just keep on lying.   
  
Gabrielle: I should just kill you now and be done with it. You don't deserve to be happy.   
  
Nora: Then do it... because that's the only way you'll EVER get me to give up on Bo. I love him and I'll spend every last breath making him see that I'm the only one who could ever make him happy. You can't stop something that's meant to be. You may delay it, but you can't stop it. So go ahead Gabrielle... shoot me. But you better make dam certain that you kill me beacuse if you miss I'll make sure you never see daylight again. (pause) you know Gabrielle?   
  
even if you kill me ... you still won't be with Bo. He's not going to thank you for getting rid of the woman he loves. He'll hate you for the rest of your life. Is that what you really want?   
  
Gabrielle: I just want you gone. That's all.  
  
Gabrielle's hands began to shake as she gripped the gun in her hands. She wanted Nora gone more than she ever wanted anyting in her life. question was... did she have the nerve to do it?  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Bo walked into his house and sat down at his desk. He put his head in his hands as he finally let out all of his emotions regarding Nora's accident and memory loss. after the tears finally subsided he got up and jumped in the shower. He needed to feel the warm water on his skin as he had far too much tension in his bones. The minute he stepped in the shower, however, he began having fantasies of Nora's arms around his body as they began to "wash" each other in the shower. After he could clearly see them making love on the bathroom floor, he had to switch to cold. He stepped out a few minutes later and put on some jeans and a flannel. He gathered some of their favoraite CD's and put them in a bag. next he went to the closet and pulled out a photo album from their past. He flipped through it and couldn't help but smile at the thought of all the new memories they would soon be making... first kiss, first dance as a couple, first time making love, first outing as a family, first date, and so many more firsts he was looking forward to experiencing all over again.   
  
Bo: Oh Nora... we had so many good memories.  
  
He put the album in the bag and moved downstairs to the desk. He was looking for the ribbon of one of their dance contests when he came across a letter scribbled in Nora's handwriting. He had never seen it before but it was clearly adressed to him... and it was open. Withoit thinking he began reading. It was dadted on the day that Troy had proposed to Nora.   
  
dearest Bo,  
  
I am writing this letter out of pure cowardness. I just accepted Troy's marriage propoasal. I should be happy right? So why do I feel like I just made the worst mistake of my life? I know you probably wonder why I am writing to you now after so many years have passed between us. But you always told me I should follow my heart and that's exactly what I'm doing. Only if I follow my heart it leads me to your doorstep. I'm not saying this because I expect you to do anything. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness after everything I did. I just want you to know that even after everything that's happened, my heart still belongs to " my commish." I love you Bo Buchanan. I will always love you. If by some miracle you can find it in your heart to forgive me then you know where to find me. If not, then I will spend the rest of my life settling for second best. If we can't be together like we used to then I'll marry Troy as planned. But I don't know? There was something in your eyes when I saw you last. Tell me you felt it too? Tell me we can start over again? meet me at the palce at 8:00 or I'll be gone forever. No hard feelings either way.   
  
Love always,   
  
" your Red."  
  
He put the note down and sighed.  
  
Bo: Oh Red... Things could of been so different.   
  
He added it to the bag and headed out the door.   
  
Bo: If this dosn't make you remember then nothing will. Time for our second chance baby.   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Nora: What the hell is wrong with you? If your going to shoot just do it? I'm tired of waiting for you to make up your dam mind. Either kill me or get out. I want to go to bed.   
  
Gabrielle: Why couldn't you have just stayed away? this is all your fault. Your making me do this.   
  
Nora: You know, you and Lindsay would get along perfectly. She didn't get the guy either. As a matter of fact, she ended up turning Bo against her. Is that what you want?  
  
Gabrielle: Shut up. I'm trying to think.  
  
Nora: Well could you think faster... I have to go pee.   
  
Gabrielle: SHUT UP.   
  
Nora: Ok...  
  
She sat up on the bed and started to grab the bed pan.  
  
Gabrielle: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
Nora: Well you won't let me leave so I'm going pee right here...  
  
Gabrielle: STOP... JUST STOP...  
  
Nora: Would you rather it end up on you? it can certainly be arranged.   
  
Gabrielle turned her head as Nora took care of buisness. When she turned her head again, Bo was walking in the door.  
  
Bo: Are you ok baby?  
  
Nora: I'm fine. But Gabrielle here won't leave me alone.   
  
He walked up and noticed the gun.   
  
Bo: Are you SERIOUS? You were actually going to shoot her because I love her and NOT you. Think again.   
  
Gabrielle: This is all your fault.  
  
Bo: Gabrielle, stop it. I don't love you. I love Nora. I will always love Nora. Now I'm sorry if that hurts you but I won't apoligize for it either. You kept me from finding out that she felt the same.   
  
Gabrielle: What are you talking about?  
  
Bo: The note... you do remember the note don't you?   
  
Gabrielle: Bo, I...  
  
Bo: Don't bother denying it... I know. I know all about it. It's over Gabrielle. We're through. Now deal with it.   
  
He went to Nora's bed and pulled her into a passionate kiss.   
  
Nora: I remember Bo. I rember everything. God I love you so much.   
  
Bo: How did you remember?  
  
Nora: Gabrielle's little showdown actually helped me get my memory back. I guess I should thank her.  
  
They turned around just in time to watch her shoot herself in the head.   
  
Bo: Wow! Who knew she was so unstable?  
  
Nora: I love you Bo Buchanan. I want you to take me home.  
  
Bo: Well I guess I don't need these no do i?  
  
Nora: What do you have there?  
  
Bo: CD's... I thought it might jog your memory.   
  
Nora: Then dance with me? I just want to dance with you forever.   
  
He put one of the CD's in the portable he brought and she walked straight into his arms. They were dancing when Larry came in.   
  
Larry: Now this is what I like to see. I take it you got your memory back?  
  
Nora: Yes.   
  
Larry: What happened to her?  
  
Bo: she shot herself in the head. She wasn't too happy with my love for Nora.  
  
Larry: Sorry to hear that... you want me to call someone?  
  
Bo: Nah. I'll take care of it later.  
  
Larry: very well. I got some good news for you both.  
  
Nora: well I can certainly use some. lets hear it.  
  
Larry: Your pregnant Nora.   
  
they both looked at each other in shock. Nora then threww herself into his arms and they started kissing.   
  
Nora: Thank you Larry. Thank you so much.  
  
Larry: Hey, I didn't do anything. I'm just delivering the news.   
  
Nora: Can we go home now?  
  
Larry: I'll get the papers ready...  
  
after larry left, Bo turned to Nora, who pulled him down on top of her as they tumbled on the bed. they made love on the hospital bed and were wrapped in each other's arms when larry came in. He just shook his head and left the papers on the table.   
  
A couple hours later they returned home. They spent the evening carrying out Bo's fantasy in the shower. afterwards they went downstairs and Bo made her a gourmet meal. After filling their stomache's they danced another dance and ended up making love right on the kitchen floor. They were wed a few months later in a small ceremony in the house that Bo had built for them... the spitting image of their barn. They celebrated their honeymoon by making love in the hayloft all night long. A few months later little serenity came into the world.   
  
The end 


End file.
